Tout ce temps à rêver
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: C'est pas vraiment une histoire. Simplement ma vision de ce qu'est la vie de Jack sans Ianto, ses espoirs et ses peurs. Ses rêves aussi.


Jack avait attendu des centaines d'années avant de ressentir enfin son corps changer, vieillir. Oh ça n'était pas grand-chose et il ne l'avait remarqué qu'à force de le chercher. Il voulait tellement avoir des réponses à ses questions, la plus importantes d'entre elles étant de savoir s'il mourrait un jour ou resterait-il ainsi, immuable dans son éternité ?

Cette interrogation qui ne lui laissait aucun repos l'avait poussé à s'observer, à observer son corps durant des longues minutes interminables. Chaque jour il s'examinait avec soin, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il découvre son corps plus vieux qu'il ne l'était la veille. Et ce jour était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas cru pendant un seconde. Trop heureux de se découvrir mortel il avait cru être la victime de ses propres espoirs.

Pourtant son corps avait continué de changer, lentement. Et immanquablement était arrivé le jour où il l'avait vu. Le petit pli au coin de son œil, la ride que chaque femme de ce monde, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, voit s'inscrire sur son visage avec la plus grande des horreurs. Cette ride qu'il était sûr de ne pas posséder quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Cette ride qui avait illuminé son cœur comme rarement cela s'était produit au cours de sa longue vie.

Il vieillissait !

Comment une constatation aussi simple, aussi désuète pouvait procurer tant de bonheur à un homme ? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en foutait fichtrement.

Cette ride lui avait donné assez de joie et d'espérance pour le faire tenir encore cent années de solitudes. Bon dieu, il vieillissait ! Son corps finirait par mourir lui aussi. Il serait enfin libéré de sa vie trop longue qu'il ne faisait qu'endurer depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

La mort serait sa délivrance, il le savait. Lui qui n'avait cessé de la maudire après qu'elle lui ait arrachée tant et tant d'amis, d'amants, de compagnons et d'amours.

Il en avait perdu tellement qu'il peinait parfois à se rappeler de tous. Et dieu qu'il s'en voulait de les oublier ainsi, de pas savoir leur rendre honneur comme ils le mériteraient en chérissant simplement leurs souvenirs.

Il y en avait pourtant dont il savait que jamais le souvenir ne s'étiolerait. Puisse-t-il vivre encore des millions d'années que jamais il ne les oublierait. Il se souvenait de sa fille, de son petit-fils et de leur sacrifice à tous les deux au nom du plus grand bien. Il se souvenait de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé. Il se souvenait du capitaine Jack Harkness, le vrai, qui lui avait fait ressentir un amour aussi intense qu'éphémère. Il se souvenait de Tosh, l'informaticienne presque aussi gentille qu'elle pouvait être torturée de l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi Gwen, peut-être la femme qui avait le plus compté pour lui, tellement humaine, plus qu'il ne le serait jamais. Sans oublier Owen, le garçon blessé au-delà des mots, sarcastique et drôle.

Et une dernière personne encore. Une seule dernière personne. La plus importante. Celle vers qui son esprit se tournait lorsque les liens de la solitude étouffant son âme se faisaient trop éreintants. L'amour de sa vie. L'homme le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais rencontré, parfait pour lui. Celui qui n'avait jamais fait semblant de le comprendre, de comprendre sa douleur et son passé. Le seul à n'avoir jamais essayé de le comprendre. Le seul à lui avoir offert ses bras comme réconfort au lieu de ses mots dénués de sens. Celui qui n'avait jamais rien dit de ces nuits de tristesse que le capitaine passait entre ses bras, faisant le deuil d'une vie brisée qui n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir trop lointain. Jamais Ianto n'avait fait allusion à ces nuits-là, ni devant lui, ni devant personne. C'était leur secret. Son cher Ianto Jones. L'homme qui ne lui avait manqué qu'une fois parti. Pour toujours.

La mort le lui avait arraché avant qu'il prenne conscience de ce que le jeune homme représentait vraiment pour lui. Sa mort avait été la fin d'une époque. Mais pas le début d'une autre. Après la mort de Ianto il n'y avait plus rien eu, si ce n'est l'espoir. L'espoir de mourir un jour et de le rejoindre enfin. Son Ianto.

Et il avait eu raison d'espérer. Un jour il mourrait, un jour il retrouverait son amour. Il en était sûr à présent.

.

.

Le temps avait passé. Il avait continué sa longue course interminable et sans fin. Un an, dix ans, cent ans, mille, un million d'années…

Jack avait fini par ne plus compter.

Tout ce qu'il voyait du temps qui passait c'était son corps qu'il sentait vieillir. C'était son visage qui changeait, se transformer en quelque chose d'autre.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness passa toute sa vie à voyager. D'une planète à l'autre, d'un monde à un autre.

Et au fil de ses voyages il se sentait changer. Pas seulement de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur aussi. Son espoir avait grandi et s'était lui aussi transformé en autre chose : une certitude. Celle de mourir un jour. Rassuré quant à sa fin prochaine il avait fini par ne plus se soucier autant des souvenirs qui hantaient ses pensées.

Certains le prirent souvent pour un fou. Il semblait presque détaché de la réalité. Trop calme, trop assuré dans ses paroles pour être véritablement sain d'esprit. Trop serein peut-être et trop sûr de son avenir. Il n'y a que les fous pour souhaiter ainsi la mort.

Ses voyages l'avaient fait grandir. Il en avait plus appris sur l'univers que le Docteur lui-même.

Son cher Docteur. Quel homme extraordinaire. Il l'avait croisé quelque fois au court de sa vie et avait toujours pris énormément de plaisir à le retrouver, à chaque fois. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais attendu ni recherché. Il n'avait plus besoin du Docteur. A vrai dire il sentait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de personne. Sa vie n'appartenait définitivement plus qu'à lui.

Il ne prit jamais la peine de s'établir quelque part. De se trouver un nouveau chez lui. Le seul endroit où il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui était Cardiff, au Hub, dans les bras de Ianto et il avait disparu depuis longtemps. La Terre était morte depuis longtemps.

Cela le faisait sourire. Qui aurait pu croire ça : il avait survécu à cette bonne vieille Terre.

Sa vie de solitude ne lui avait plus parue si lourde à portée une fois qu'il découvrit l'assurance qu'il y verrait un jour une fin. Il profita de l'univers comme nul autre avant lui. Il brava des dangers et admira des spectacles qu'aucun être vivant n'aurait pu imaginer même dans ses délires les plus fous. Et il avait ses souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie. Ces souvenirs, qu'il avait parfois haït et qu'il avait fini par chérir comme son plus précieux trésor. Pendant longtemps il avait eu peur de tous les perdre à force de les voir s'effacer sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de perdre ce qu'il lui restait de Ianto et des autres. Et puis un jour tout s'était comme figé. Ses souvenirs avaient cessé de s'éparpiller à travers le vent. Comme si son cerveau avait pris soin de supprimer toutes les informations inutiles qui encombrait sa tête pour ne laisser que ce qui lui était le plus chère.

Et le temps avait continué à passer.

Jack était devenu autre chose.

Son corps n'avait pas seulement vieillit. Il s'était transformé et le capitaine Jack Harkness avait fini par ne plus être lui. Il était devenu Face de Boe.

Il ne s'en était pas troublé davantage. A peine avait-il sourcillé lorsqu'il avait finalement atterrit de ce grand bocal de verre qui le maintenait en vie. C'était une fin assez originale digne d'un être aussi particulier que lui, avait-il pensé.

A partir de ce moment tout lui avait paru très lointain. Il n'avait plus eu conscience de la réalité que par intermittence. Coupé du monde et ne désirant pas s'y raccrocher davantage que cela, il s'était plongé à cœur perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il avait revécue sa vie des centaines de fois. Et il avait imaginé sa mort un nombre de fois plus grand encore. Sa mort qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son Ianto. Inlassablement il avait joué la scène dans son esprit. Leurs retrouvailles, les mots qu'ils échangeraient, le premier baisé qu'ils se donneraient après cette éternité séparé l'un de l'autre.

Il avait tellement hâte d'y être.

Pourtant il prenait son mal en patience avec une facilité qui le déconcertait lui-même. Peut-être était-ce d'avoir vécu si longtemps, ou bien était-ce de savoir que l'attente ne durerait plus très longtemps. Il le sentait bien. Sa vie arrivait à son terme. Sa longue vie prendrait fin dans peu de temps.

Comme il en était heureux.

.

.

Quand était venu l'heure de rencontrer une dernière fois son vieil ami le docteur, Jack s'était senti exceptionnellement serein et calme. Même son impatience semblait s'être dissoute à l'approche de sa propre fin.

C'est avec la plus grande sérénité qu'il accueillit le Docteur. Avec amusement il le trouva plus jeune et insouciant que dans nombre de ses souvenirs. Et dire qu'il ignorait même à qui il s'adressait.

Sentant sa mort venir du plus profond de son âme, Jack délivra son message.

Et par la même il salua une dernière fois le monde.

Il ferma les yeux, certain cette fois-ci de ne jamais les rouvrir.

.

.

Et c'était vrai, le capitaine Harkness n'ouvrit jamais plus les yeux.

Du moins, pas dans ce monde.

Aucun d'entre nous ne peut savoir ce qui lui arriva suite à cette dernière aventure, la plus grande de toute sa vie : la mort.

Les vivants ne savent par définition pas ce qui les attend après la mort.

Il ne nous reste que notre imagination.

Et notre vision de la mort ne regarde pour nous. C'est pourquoi cette histoire se termine ici. Parce qu'il n'appartient qu'à vous de choisir quel sera votre rêve.

Souhaitons simplement que celui de Jack se soit réalisé.

.

.

Oui je sais, ma fin n'en ait pas vraiment une. Mais je voulais vraiment que chacun puisse se faire sa propre idée de ce qui se passe après.

En espérant que ça vous aura quand même plu.

Biz et bonne lecture


End file.
